Invasion of Courler
The Invasion of Courler was done in 797AB by the combined nations alliance of Gonarundu, Defel and Roshan. The combined alliance of three nations was the first of it's kind and found early success in the invasion before the efforts of King Azoun III and his generals repelled them. This act lead to the century of the warring periods. Prelude Courler at the time had been a nation of dwindling power. When King Azoun III took over power, their borders had been spread too far and they were beginning to be overrun with bandits. To the public view, King Azoun sent for his generals and various politicians to confer with him in Dieppa as a sign of weakness. In reality King Azoun was preparing to raise forces to bring back the fear that Courler was a nation not to be trifled with, something that his predeccesors had done when expanding Courler's borders and their focus on their military Defel, seeing the faltering side of Courler used this opportunity and its rich diplomatical history to form alliances with Gonarundu and Roshan in the hopes to expand all their borders using Courler's land. Roshan orginally denied the idea, stating they wished to keep their true neutral stance which has kept them safe for so many years. The fact they also held complete dominance on their island created no explainable reason for them to enter the war, yet somehow King John II convinced them an iconic feat. With the alliance set, the raising of armies was the next step. Gonarundu sent a division of archers to both nations in the alliance, while Defel sent various Knight's to Gonarundu and Roshan. Roshan honoured the alliance by preparing ships for the armies to meet. Having their armies raised, they decided to attack all at different times and different locations before meeting at Dieppa for their final assault. Invasion Early in the year of 797AB, the invasion took place. Instantly King Azoun's court fell to shambles with the various reports of invading forces across Courler's wide border. Defel used their powerful navy to blockade the nation of Eonda while their transports landed near Jungook and took over the town reaching Junga. Gonarundu surprised the garrison at the city of Achil, taking the Northern fortress and expanding their influence. Roshan invaded near Nina, surrounding the city and enslaving many of the villagers found nearby. After the success of the three-pronged invasion, there was little resistance from Courler who had begun building natural fortresses to help defend their land. Rather than allow them to prepare and advance, King John II decided that a final confrontation between the armies was necessary and begun bringing the Alliance together for a fight near the Chengdu Grasslands. If victorious, they would have a direct line to Dieppa and be able to take the capital and powerhouse of Courler. During this planning of the alliance, King Azoun had prepared his counter-attack. With his generals nearby, he begun raising his troops in secret while also building a natural fortress for the battle to take place. With his battle-keen mind, he was making sure that he had every way possible to cut out the number advantage of his enemies. When his soldiers were raised he turned them into three armies, using the vast food storage of Dieppa to feed them, a risky maneuver. The armies were controlled by three different generals, whom would later become greats, Ou Ki, Shin Li and Haku Wilkanson. The armies of the invaders reached around 200,000 soldiers, using extensive supply lines from the three nations to support them, more soldiers were expected but Courler soldiers not in the defence managed to stall them. Though they had taken losses from the invasion, Gonarundu specifically in the siege of Achil. While the defending Courlerians only reached 86,000. Battle for Courler See: Battle for Courler The two armies met at the fields inbetween Eldger and at the end of the Chengdu Grasslands. The battle lasted around 3 hours, causing so many deaths the ground bled red. In the end, it was a Courlerian victory though they had heavy losses. Aftermath With their defeat at the battle of Courler, the invading forces were unable to rally. Defel's forces were barely able to reach their ships to leave, with most being burnt down by Ba Qi's forces when he cut off their supply lines. King John and his nobles made the executive decision to leave behind a portion of their army as sacrifices to the Courler horde. King Abol and his forces were able to return to Achil to sack the city before retreating back into their border, they were consistently attacked by even villagers along the way. Roshan forces managed to escape to the ships, using the Defel sacrifices to buy them time. Courler used this victory and began regaining their lands back, they even stopped lift the siege of Eonda, an easy task due to the cities defences. They immediately began planning an invasion into the nations as a revenge which eventually led to the Battle of the Rose when Gonarundun forces tried a second invasion to stop the Courler aggression. Losses Defel Committing the most troops to the invasion effort, Defel had the largest losses of it's downfall. While it did not lose it's king, a large amount of nobles both high and low were killed or captured. Of the 100,000 they brought, their losses were: 16,500 Killed 19,300 Injured 7,000 Captured Gonarundu Gonarundu was able to leave for their lands, not relying too heavily on the boats that brought them here in the first place. Though the long march back to their border costed them severely, as they were consistently ambushed and attacked, leaving them exhausted. Of the 60,000 soldiers they brought, their losses were: 8,141 Killed 19,793 Injured 6,000 Captured. Roshan Roshan had the shortest room to escape, using the Defel sacrifice to their advantage, they took the least damage after the battle. Of the 40,000 they brought, their losses were: 3,800 Killed 6,200 Injured 1,700 Captured Courler Courler took intial heavy losses from the invasions, though managed to fight back during the second half and hurt their enemy. The numbers include their civilian losses and captured. 35,200 Killed 51,000 Injured 8,000 Captured Category:History Category:Battle